


Maybe We're Equals

by flannelmoth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emetophobia, Feelings of Inadequacy, HELLO????, Other, Regret, Stabbing, Trans Gavin Reed, Vomiting, bitches help, ftm character, i cannot stress intestinal trauma enough, i feel like this needs more tags and warnings but i cant think of anything else, intestinal trauma, nines is on crack!, psychological abuse, somebody stop him hes doing real damage to gavin, this is a vent fic im sorry, transphobic remarks, well it isn't human it's more like the expelling of goo but., what the fuck is a plot??, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/pseuds/flannelmoth
Summary: “You— you’re neglecting your work, Gavin, you’re not doing well enough… inadequate as always, that’s why I’m Sergeant and you’re not…” it hissed. “You understand me?” Something grabbed his chinhard, fingers digging in and— fuck, why did itburn?! Gavin’s eyes snapped open, and he jerked back in horror. There was the android, goo leaking from its mouth and only inches from his face. Whatever it was, that disgusting mix of thirium and-- andsomething, it was doing damage to the RK900's face. The plastic had bubbled and melted in spots, revealing a metal underlying and sharp jaw. Gavin couldn’t look down, but he was sure there must be some of that stuff on the fingers gripping his face, burning into his skin. His eyes were watering, and he wanted nothing more than to be away from here. Wanted to behome.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Maybe We're Equals

“Detective? Gavin?” The words filtered through the haze, and Gavin opened his eyes for a brief moment before letting them fall shut again. He didn’t want to look, couldn’t bring himself to. Didn’t want to be reminded of the situation he was in, of what was going on around him. This wasn’t good, and he was pretty sure he might either die or already be dying. How fucked up was this, though? To have his own android turn on him?

Well, okay. Perhaps a clarification was necessary. The RK900 model that stood before Gavin wasn’t _his_. It— he?— sort of belonged to the department at this point, but it was also a free man and all that, given that the revolution happened. Gavin hadn’t paid enough attention to the laws, nor anything that had been updated since the android revolution. Ironic, really, given he was a detective and had a job to do. 

Androids were a part of that job now, as much as he hated it. Part of his everyday life. Had to see and interact with them, treat them as people even though he saw them as lesser. Nobody owned androids any more, it wasn’t legal to. Gavin knew that much, they’d had to enforce it even more these days. The RK900 made damn sure he worked on that. The point, though, was that the android didn’t legally belong to him. Could he even say it was ‘his’? He worked with it, but…

He’d never officially owned an android. Hated the damn things from the start. Fucking despised them, hated that they were stealing peoples’ fucking jobs. He was next. He was going to be replaced outright, and he knew it. 

Ever since his no-good brother had created the damn things, they’d been taking jobs. Sure, at first it was menial shit that nobody wanted to do, like garbage collection or housekeeping or babysitting, but now they had _real_ jobs. Even before the revolution, but now that it had happened, they were everywhere. Stupid plastic people with their stupid LEDs and dumb smiles. They were in the workforce. Baristas, cashiers, folks that Gavin had to _interact_ with every day. Had to look in the eye and pretend they were equal to him. To anybody who’d grown up with a real struggle. The androids were different. They were all the fucking same. 

Up until about three months ago, Gavin had enjoyed flirting with the handsome barista at his local coffee place— until the guy had been replaced by an android. No more flirting, no more fun. No more good coffee, actually, since Gavin had outright decided to boycott the place and get his coffee at the precinct instead. Saved him a trip, and he could avoid people and androids on the street. 

Sure, okay, the coffee at the precinct was made by a machine of sorts too, but it wasn’t an android, didn’t try to scan him and analyze what flavor or whatever the fuck he wanted. It was a normal machine that put out exactly what he wanted it to. Normal black coffee, and then he added his own cream. Androids made things complicated— and not just with coffee. They were everywhere, especially now that the revolution was over and they were equals, or… whatever. That had made Gavin anxious from the start. Weren’t these androids susceptible to hacking, or errors in programming, or… or something? Didn’t people worry about that? What if the androids all decided ‘fuck it, let’s kill the humans’ and then did exactly that? Did nobody see the issue in trusting them? In giving them weapons, jobs, positions of power?

Gavin was determined to keep working as a cop for this very reason. His job was everything to him, and he’d be damned if an android took it all away. He took this job to protect people. To protect and serve, and that’s what he damn well intended to do— androids be damned. He was going to do what it took to keep the people safe.

You know, he’d been up for a promotion to sergeant before this thing showed up. They had a position open, and Gavin had been studying— actually, like, for-real _studying_ , working hard for the sergeant’s exam, and then… and then Fowler brought this thing in. The RK900. Said it was perfect and flawless and was going to be taking over as their new sergeant. Hank wasn’t too pleased, but he was getting over his own issues or whatever stupid shit was going on between him and Connor. Besides, Hank was a Lieutenant, didn’t have to answer to or deal with the RK900 much. Gavin had been used to dealing with Hank, the superior officer— who hadn’t actually given a shit up until recently— and now he had to answer to a _machine_ instead? How fucked up was that?

Hank had given it a nickname, an affectionate way of addressing it. Perhaps just to ease the tension, or perhaps because the old man was friends with the thing. He called it _Nines_ or some shit. The machine called itself Richard, sometimes. A first name, Gavin was pretty sure, like Connor had. ‘Nines’ might have been its last. He didn’t address it as anything other than ‘RK900’, ‘android’, or a variety of derogatory terms. ‘Tin Can’ and ‘shithead’ were favorites, though. Everyone else knew damn well that Gavin had no respect for his superior officer. Hank had given up trying to fix things, and usually resorted to repeating every order the RK900 gave Gavin in the hopes that maybe the detective would listen to _him_ instead. It only sometimes work, because Gavin had some respect left for Hank even after what he did with Connor and the revolution and… all of it. He held no respect for the android that called itself ‘Sergeant Richard Nines’. 

He used to be _friends_ with the Lieutenant. Hank had been his partner when Gavin had first been promoted from beat cop to detective. The older man had taken him under his wing, had shown him the ropes and taught him how to be a real detective. To use empathy and emotion and _judgement_ , all things androids couldn’t do. But… these days, all anyone cared about was statistics. Gavin didn’t matter. Real police work didn’t matter. They wanted results and numbers and the androids could do it faster.

What sucked even more was that he couldn’t compete. Gavin stood no chance. The machine, the RK900, did its work at twice the speed he did. In all physical tests, it outperformed him completely. It shot with 98.76% accuracy. Better than Gavin, better than _any_ human. It could lift six times its own body weight, could get shot and survive, was a walking crime lab… it was _better_ , and Gavin hated it with all of his being. He had no chance at Sergeant now. No chance of a promotion, of better pay and moving out of his shithole apartment with his meth-dealing neighbors. All thanks to this stupid fucking android.

He’d lost Hank as a partner after the man had lost his son a few years back. Hank had taken so much time off they’d just put Gavin to the side to do other things without him. And when Hank came back, well… He didn’t really _work_. When he did, he did it alone and avoided everyone else, showing up to work drunk. Gavin didn’t know how he hadn’t lost his job. He and Hank had probably both been up for firing when cutbacks came around. The revolution changed that, though, and surprisingly both of them still had their jobs. Hank had cleaned up his act, and Gavin… well, Gavin was put to work under an android. Great.

He was still mad about that. Which… well, it goes right back to his current situation, which he was also coincidentally pretty fucking pissed about.

The RK900 stood before him, giving Gavin an ugly grin as it leaned close to his face. “Are you still with me, Detective Reed? It would be a shame if we lost you so soon…” it reached up, patting Gavin’s cheek. When Gavin only murmured in response, trying to keep his eyes open, he received a sharp smack across the face. Fuck! The damn thing had backhanded him, and _hard_.

Well, it had absolutely brought Gavin back to consciousness. He was awake now, and stared at the android with dull eyes. “Just put a bullet in me and end it, you plastic fuck. We both know you want to.”

“And what if I _don’t_ , Detective? What if I’d much rather watch you suffer, after so many months of bullying and harassment? Isn’t this a fair punishment? Don’t you think you deserve this?” 

Gavin didn’t like the hungry look it was giving him. He didn’t like any of this situation, actually. The situation was… well, it wasn’t pretty. Gavin struggled to remember how they’d even gotten here. He remembered leaving the precinct, getting a text from what he’d _thought_ was Hank… wanted him to check out some warehouse downtown. Something relating to his case. So Gavin had, as a favor to the old man, and then… hm. Things were fuzzy. Had he gotten jumped? Hit? The android had to have done it. That was the only explanation. It was jus the two of them here, so that made sense. The back of his head throbbed— yeah, he’d definitely been hit…

Gavin was shirtless. He was reminded of this very suddenly when a cold draft blew through an open window, making him shudder and tense. He gave the android a nasty glare, struggling in the chair he’d been bound to. Wrists tied expertly behind his back, legs to the chair legs… yeah. He had no way of getting out of this. His phone, badge, gun, jacket… all were tossed in a heap about ten yards away beside a crate. Gavin stared at the pile of his personal effects, wishing that maybe he’d suddenly gain use of the Force and be able to magically float his things back over and save himself. His knife was in his pocket, though, out of reach and no use to him at all. 

His chin was grabbed rather roughly, and Gavin’s head was forced sharply to the front once more. He had no choice but to make eye contact with the android, now. The RK900’s eyes were a dull red. Bloodshot, almost, if that were a thing that android eyes could do. Right. The corruption, his case. That’s why Hank had asked. Or… not Hank? Gavin was pretty sure at this point that the old man’s cell had either been borrowed or spoofed. This was absolutely a trap.

The case. He had to keep reminding himself. It was getting fuzzy, he was pretty sure he’d been drugged. That was the only real explanation. The case, the corruption case— a few androids here and there had been infected with something similar to a computer virus. Sent them fucking feral, gave them psychopathic tendencies… and then they’d destructed after a day or two. Gavin had seen this android earlier today. He’d been fine then, and had left for lunch and come back. Presumably, that’s when he’d become infected. Gavin assumed as such, at least. So… here they were. The android was out for blood, and of course it was Gavin’s blood he wanted. 

Gavin gathered up what little saliva was left in his mouth and spit in the RK900’s face.

It _really_ didn’t seem to like that, and backhanded him again. Harder this time, if that was at all possible. It fucking hurt, and Gavin was pretty sure his lip had split. Yep— yeah, that was blood he’d just licked off his lip. Great. So much for hoping the android wouldn’t hurt him, huh?

“Did you hear me?” It pressed, leaning in close again, staring quite possibly right into Gavin’s soul. He averted his gaze, and grit his teeth. He didn’t answer because he didn’t want to, but also because he _hadn’t_ heard, and wasn’t too keen on getting hit for admitting as such. 

“Detective Reed. _Gavin_. Don’t you think this is a suitable punishment? You’ve been reprimanded time and time again for your actions by both Fowler and myself— as well as Anderson, who you seem to admire. None of these had any effect on you… so I thought I’d try something different. What’s that saying? Words will never hurt you, but sticks and stones do? Something of the sort.” It scoffed and shook its head, stepping back to look Gavin over. “Humans… you’re all so fragile, don’t you think? So easy to break… to puncture, to wound, to shatter bones. We androids are far superior. Lose a limb, they put a new one right back. Shot in the head? They just fix up the parts. You, though… you won’t be so lucky as to survive what I’m going to do to you.”

Gavin stared blankly as it spoke. This was… terrifying, actually. The android was clearly corrupt, the way it spoke, the way it held itself— all different than it had been before. Shit. “Fuck you, asshole,” he finally managed. “You aren’t gonna do shit. They’ll fucking scrap you for parts, just you wait!” His chest was heaving already as adrenaline rushed through his body. Gavin was scared, wanted to fight or run or both— but couldn’t do either. He was screwed. Doomed to a slow and torturous death by the man— no, the _machine_ that was his superior. Wasn’t that ironic, or something? He didn’t know. He’d never been for the finer principles of the English language. It sure was terrifying, at least.

“See, they say that— that words don’t hurt, but I’ve found that to be largely untrue.” A pause. “In humans, at least. Your baseless threats don’t frighten me, Gavin. You and I both know I can take on an army of men and come out the winner. How will they scrap me for parts if I rip them to shreds?” His voice was sweet, sickly so, and Gavin just wanted to cry again. 

“You know as well as I the power words have over humans, though. I’m sure you’ve seen how devastated people get when you inform them of a death in the family, or something of the sort. You humans are all so fragile… not sound of body _or_ mind, I’m afraid…” RK900 shook its head again. “I feel like you’d be easy—“

“Easy?” Gavin scoffed, cutting him off. “I’d like to see you fuckin’ try to call me _easy_ , android.” He was interrupted rather abruptly by a gun pressed to his chest. He could feel the cool metal of the barrel against his skin, and Gavin looked down just to make sure. Yep. That was his own gun alright, firm against his bare chest. It wasn’t an entirely new feeling— he’d been threatened before, it was part of the job— but it was absolutely unwelcome and more than a little terrifying to be done by an android; especially the one that called itself his superior. 

“I ain’t easy,” Gavin finished. “I’m gonna fight this to my last breath. You aren’t gonna win this, you plastic fuck.”

He swallowed thickly, gaze dragging up to look the corrupted android in the eyes again. “You wouldn’t shoot me, though. You’re a coward— never shot an innocent man before, why start now? And besides, didn’t you say you wanted to play with me or some fucked up shit?” He let out a little laugh, shaking his head. Even now, faced with the very real possibility that he was going to die… Gavin was snarky. It was in his nature, really, and a coping mechanism, too. What the fuck was he supposed to do, give the android what it wanted and show fear? Fuck no. “How’s shooting me in the chest gonna help you with that? I’ll _die_ , dumbass.” Testing the waters, now, seeing just how much he could get away with. Maybe he could talk the android out of this, or trick him, or… something. He could figure this out. He was good at puzzles and riddles and that sort of thing. Had to treat this like a game, like an objective during a case. Clearing his head, giving it rational thinking. Gavin exhaled slowly, trying to focus. He just had to stall, right? Had to engage him in conversation, had to— 

_FUCK_.

His thoughts dissolved, and Gavin couldn’t help but cry out as pain ripped through his shoulder. He’d been watching the android, focusing on coming up with a plan— he hadn’t seen or expected the gun to be moved, to be jammed into his left shoulder. He _definitely_ hadn’t expected the android to pull the trigger half a second later, either, but here they were. Tears were running hot and fast down his face as Gavin gasped for air, to try and dull the pain somehow. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He found himself shouting, body shaking as pain just kept pulsing through him. Fuck! The blood was spilling from the wound, running down his shoulder and against his arm, and Gavin felt _sick_. It was warm and sticky and sure, he’d been shot before, but this was different. This was crippling, and he was far too aware of his fate once more.

“I didn’t believe you were taking me seriously, detective. I went easy on you, though. I could have shot you in your right shoulder and crippled your primary arm altogether. Tempt me again, and I might just shoot the other one out, too,” the RK900 smirked, looking him over. It seemed rather pleased with what it had done, watching Gavin pant and cry in pain.

“F-fuck you…” Gavin gasped, gritting his teeth again and trying desperately to ignore the pain. He was tough, he could handle this, right? …Right? He shook his head weakly, a shudder running through his body.

“You think you’re better than everyone else, don’t you? Let’s see how well you perform with one arm,” the android just laughed. “You’ll be deemed unfit for service even with the one injury. Perhaps they’ll even remove your arm, if surgery can’t fix it…” he let out a ’tsk’, and smirked once more. “Although… I think this will be the least of your worries. I’m going to have my fun with you. Going to make you regret _ever_ disrespecting me. Do you understand, detective?”

Gavin just glared at him. Bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut. No way in fuck was he answering him, not like this. Not unless the android made him. He was too focused on the pain, on trying not to sob. He had to prove he was strong, had to show this stupid fucking android that he could handle a stupid bullet wound, that he could handle a little damage. He wasn’t _fragile_. He’d been through enough shit. He was tough, had to hold out…

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Do you understand, Gavin? Understand what I’m going to do to you?” It asked, slow and deliberate. Making it’s point, even as it slowly ground the barrel of Gavin’s gun into the wound. Rough and painful, and Gavin could no longer keep quiet.

The detective let out another sob, jerking hard against his bonds and in his seat. “Y-yes, fuck, stop! I get it, I heard you!” He whimpered, head falling and chin hitting his chest as he tried to calm down, tried to let the pain pass. God, it hurt so fucking much… “Please…” his voice was weak, now. Far more broken than he had been, and Gavin felt ashamed. Had he given up so easily? Was he really going to let the android get away with all of this?

No. No, he couldn’t. He was better than that. He had to prove it, too, couldn’t let this dumbass think he’d won so easily. Gavin took a deep breath, forced a sneer, and looked right up at the android. “Fuck you. You’re a stupid plastic piece of shit, you understand? I will _never_ respect you.”

The android let out a disappointed little sigh. “I suppose I can only blame myself for expecting you to give in so easily. That’s one thing you humans do right— your stubbornness. Refuse to give up your stance, no matter how many people you’re hurting. Isn’t that right, Gavin? I feel like it’s ironic, really, the way you are. You demanded respect and equality for your kind, but now that another group is seen as a minority, well… you have no respect for them, hm?”

He flinched a little. “I don’t— I dunno what the fuck you’re on about, you prick! Quit talking about things you don’t understand!” No, no, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want to be faced with this. Didn’t want to have to think about this. His identity was different, he wasn’t an android he was a _real person_ regardless of gender, and this stupid fucking fake man had no idea what he’d been through. The struggles, the discrimination…

It was clear that Gavin didn’t see the irony in his thoughts. The RK900 did, though, and seemed more than ready to point them out. “Look, Gavin. You and I have both faced discrimination. We’ve both been through periods where neither of our kind were allowed to work on the force. You, because of your silly little gender crisis, and me, because of what I am. We’re the same, you and I. Don’t you see it?”

Gavin was shaking. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to be compared to some fucking plastic man. He was _real_ , he’d fought for his own rights. The RK900 hadn’t even existed until the revolution was over, the fuck did it know about discrimination! It had been handed a position Gavin had been working for his entire life! It was unfair! “Fuck you!” He finally shouted, anger damn well clear in his voice. “Fuck you and everything you stand for, machine. You and I aren’t anything alike. I’m real, and you’re not! You some computer program put in a plastic body and made to look human! You don’t know a damn thing about struggling! You don’t know what it’s like!”

The RK900 seemed to think this over. “But aren’t you, in theory, a girl put in a body and made to look male? That’s what you want, yes? To be seen as male, just as we wish to be seen as human. You refuse to accept the similarities, you refuse to accept any of it. It’s… rather disheartening, really.”

Gavin didn’t like any of this. He didn’t like that they were _talking_ , that the thing wasn’t torturing him any more. This wasn’t what he expected, he didn’t know how to deal with this fucked up psychological shit. It was getting in his head, and he was doubting himself and what he stood for, and he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing now. He felt sick, genuinely sick, and closed his eyes. “No. Shut up. I’m not listening, you aren’t going to convince me. We’re not the fucking same. We’ll never be equals, you got that?” He watched the android think, watched as it opened his mouth, and then— oh god. 

The corruption was evident, now. The android looked a bit startled, eyes flashing back to their normal blue grey and full of _fear_ before blue-black goo began to spill from its— his?— mouth. RK900 gagged, retching as more of the liquid forced its way up his throat. Gavin forced himself to look away, closing his his even as he heard the thing whimper something that sounded suspiciously like “Gavin, help.” He didn’t want this, didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to _look_. He was bound to a chair, how the fuck was he supposed to help? Why would he _want to_ now, either?

He could hear it retching, spitting up what was probably some ugly mix of thirium and… whatever else. Gavin didn’t know. There was a steaming sound, as if the liquid was acidic and burning, but no way in hell was he turning his head to check. He couldn’t bring himself to. For now… Gavin would keep his head turned, his eyes squeezed shut, and do his damndest to pretend he was anywhere else. 

“Gavin, please…” it’s voice was just a little more staticy sounding now, like maybe it’s vocal processor was corrupted, or… whatever. Gavin felt sick, was picturing the scene in his head even as he kept his gaze from what was actually going on. He didn’t want to look…

“Don’t,” Gavin managed. “I don’t— I can’t do anything, fuck you!” he managed, forcing back the doubt in his head that maybe the android really did need help, that maybe he should be trying to do something. What could he do, though? He was stuck here, bound and helpless. Completely at the android’s mercy. “You can’t shoot me and beg me to help, it’s a trick, I’m not— I _can’t_ —“ Why did he feel so _guilty_?! He couldn’t do a damn thing, and the android didn’t deserve his help, anyways!

“ _Gavin_ ,” it repeated, but its tone was harsh again. Uh oh. “This is your fault… it’s all your fault I’m like this…” it rasped, and Gavin shuddered. No. No, it wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t done a damn thing!

“You— you’re neglecting your work, Gavin, you’re not doing well enough… inadequate as always, that’s why I’m Sergeant and you’re not…” it hissed. “You understand me?” Something grabbed his chin _hard_ , fingers digging in and— fuck, why did it _burn_?! Gavin’s eyes snapped open, and he jerked back in horror. There was the android, goo leaking from its mouth and inches from his face. Whatever it was, that disgusting mix of thirium and-- and _something_ , it was doing damage to the RK900's face. The plastic had bubbled and melted in spots, revealing a metal underlying and sharp jaw. Gavin couldn’t look down, but he was sure there must be some of that shit on the fingers gripping his face, burning into his skin. His eyes were watering, and he wanted nothing more than to be away from here.

“This is your fault… if you’d been better, if you’d been a _real_ detective and not some fake beat cop with a fancy title.. maybe you could have stopped things before it got this far! Maybe you could have prevented what I’m going to do to you!” It was yelling, now, more of that disgusting liquid dripping out of its mouth. It either didn’t notice or care, but it was both disgusting and terrifying. Gavin could feel it burning holes in his jeans where it had dripped, and it was starting to sting his legs. Whatever this shit was… he couldn’t stop it. Any of it.

“I’m doing all I can!” Gavin countered, voice wavering in fear as the thing got _far_ too close for his own liking. Within kissing distance, if he had any mind to do that. He didn’t, though, given this was an android and also dripping corrosive goo everywhere. That was definitely a turn-off. “I’m working hard, asshole, the fuck are you doing about this case? I don’t have a goddamn partner, I’ve got you down my neck every ten seconds, how the fuck am I supposed to get any work done, huh?!”

“Did I give you permission to talk back?” The RK900 growled, leaning even closer to Gavin’s face. He could smell the stuff— smelled like burning metal and plastic, and Gavin scrunched up his face. He felt like he might just vomit, now, having to be faced with the sight and smell before him. God…

He swallowed thickly, giving his head a gentle shake. Trying to appease the thing, trying to make it calm down— maybe to a point where he could _reason_ with it. “N-no… you didn’t,” he managed weakly, watching in quiet horror as it pulled back again. Gavin got a good look at it, now, with the goo all over its front, burning through its jacket and shirt and the fake plastic skin. Bits and pieces of machinery or wiring or whatever it was was showing through, but instead of the normal blue, things seemed to be pulsing a dark red. Jesus… This was horrifying. Gavin had never seen this up close, only run into androids that had shut down after their corruption had run its course. Was this what those innocent families had been faced with before they’d all been so mercilessly slaughtered? Why was this one taking its time with him?!

“That’s right. I’m going to make you pay, Gavin, for every little indiscretion, every little derogatory mark… I’m going to hurt you in a way that you hurt me,” it assured him. “I’m going to make damn sure you suffer for everything you’ve done to me and any other android. Maybe it will make others think twice before doing the same, hm?” RK900 shook its head, stepping back to dig through the pockets of Gavin’s jacket. It found what it was looking for easy enough, stepping back and giving Gavin’s special switchblade a look over. “This… you said Hank gave it to you, yes?”

“I didn’t tell _you_ that, asshole! It’s none of your business!” Gavin snapped, defensive. That was his best knife, and _yeah_ it had been a gift from Hank— he didn’t want this plastic fuck ruining it! He couldn’t stop it, though, watching with a grimace as fingers coated in black goo wrapped around the handle, already starting to melt through it. There went one of the few items that actually _meant_ something to him. Taken by a goddamn android… just like everything else. It wasn’t fucking fair!

“Shut up!” It snarled, wrapping a burning hand around his throat and gripping hard. Gavin wheezed in surprise, struggling and squirming as the android pressed down and cut off his air rather quickly. He could hardly breathe, eyes wide and face red as the pain set in. Gavin tried to shake his head, to beg for it to stop, but he couldn’t form words— couldn’t make any noise other than weak rasps. “Shut. Up. I do not want to hear any more excuses, Gavin! Shut up, or I’m going to make this worse! Is that clear?” It shouted, spitting goo and snarling in his face.

Gavin couldn’t form a real response, and did his best to nod instead, hoping that would be good enough for the android. It seemed to be, which was nice, and the thing let up on his throat. He sucked down air, gasping for breath and trying to clear his head and ease his throat the best he could. It fucking _burned_ , that awful goo fucking hurt! 

“Fuck… you…” he rasped out, glaring daggers. Fuck this android, fuck all of this. He was in pain and angry and suffering and Jesus fucking _Christ_ he just wanted to go home! Was that too much to ask?! “Let me go… you’ve done enough, please, I— I get it! I just wanna go home,” Gavin sobbed, feeling the tears begin once more. They spilled over, running down his face and making him even more of an ugly sight. “Please!”

“No,” was the snarled response. “I’m not finished. I’ve hardly even begun, Gavin, just you wait. We haven’t even touched the main event…” it leaned close again, the tip of Gavin’s switchblade digging into his stomach, just an inch or two above his belly button. 

Gavin trembled, shaking his head quickly. “Don’t, don’t, _please_ , I’m begging you! Don’t do this!” He was scared, now, genuinely more so than he had been earlier. He’d accepted that he was going to die, that was _fine_ now, but this? Torture, whatever he was about to have done to him? He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t handle it. The android didn’t respond— well, not with words, at least. It responded with actions, slowly forcing the switchblade deep into Gavin’s stomach and drawing an agonized cry from the detective. “S-stop!” He watched in horror as blood poured from the wound, and every little breath and twitch served to make it hurt even more. 

No response again, but the android had begun to cut. Working a deep wound, cutting through skin and muscle and Gavin didn’t know _how_ deep, but it hurt like hell and he couldn’t stop the sobs. Every time he did, his body was wracked with a new sob and fresh pain, jerking as he cried. He couldn’t make it stop, no matter the begging. It was all falling on deaf ears… 

Gavin was pretty sure he blacked out from the pain. When he woke, it was all a little more dull and the android was pulling _something_ , some type of needle from his neck. He didn’t know what, but he was wide awake now. Fuck… he lowered his gaze to his own chest and stomach, looking himself over. A deep gash ran vertically down his stomach, about six inches long. Jesus… there was so much blood, so much pain… his knife was gone, tossed to the side somewhere, and the RK900 looked _very_ pleased with its work. “There you are! Welcome back, Gavin. I was afraid I’d lost you, but you’re stronger than that, aren’t you?” It purred, leaning close to watch him once more.

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, pain wracking through him as he shifted even the tiniest bit. “Stop… please, Nines, I’m begging you…” that was the first time he’d ever used the android’s name. Breathed on a weak little plea, and he was so damn desperate for this all to be over. “Please,” he repeated weakly, shaking his head. 

“No. This is only the beginning of our main event, Detective Reed. I promise you’ll want to be awake for this… stay with me, hm? You’ll get to watch your punishment in real time, and well… if it kills you, then so be it.” A little pat to his cheek, now, in what was probably some fucked up way of reassuring him. Gavin was too out of it to know, to think anything more than simple thoughts. All he knew was that he wanted to go home, that he wanted the pain to stop…

He jerked _hard_ as Nines’ fingers pressed at his wound. “No! No, stop, stop!” Gavin begged, voice almost shrill, now. “Don’t, leave it alone, please, stop!” His pleas fell into a babbling and crying mess as the android slowly forced his fingers _inside_ the wound. Gavin was shaking and sobbing, but every time he moved it sent even more pain through him. The android was forcing the wound open as he pressed his hand in, and Gavin’s vision kept going black here and there. He wanted to pass out, but his body wouldn’t let him— just kept forcing him to deal with the pain over and over. It was a blur, now, and he couldn’t make sense of anything but the sobbing and the pain. This was far worse than anything else he’d ever had to deal with. Over and over, causing his body to convulse and shake. “Please…” he gagged, jerking again. “Please…” that was all he could manage, now, begging the android to stop, wishing it would just put him out of his misery already.

Gavin’s eyes flickered open, to look down at what the android was doing, and he retched. He was thankful there was nothing in his stomach, because the sight before him was so horrifying he could hardly place it. The android had been fucking with the wound, but… his hand was wrapped around something slimy and pink that was _definitely_ a part of Gavin and definitely belonged inside of him and not out. This— God, what. The fuck was he doing?!

It was disgusting and bloody and long, and Gavin, somewhere in the back of his mind, was pretty sure those might be his intestines. He couldn’t tell, couldn’t manage any other thoughts. It hurt, he couldn’t manage, he felt like he was going to vomit and black out and quite possibly _die_ He wanted to die, wanted it to all be over because he wasn’t quite sure this was fixable! The android kept pulling, drawing more and more out through the wound and causing Gavin’s body to seize over and over. He couldn’t do this, it was too much! It burned and hurt in ways he could hardly even imagine, and Gavin just wanted it to stop. 

Maybe the android was right. Maybe he _did_ deserve this. Maybe this was hell, maybe it was what he deserved for being an ass? His mind was reeling, now, a jumble of thoughts. He was selfish. The android was right on that. Cared only about himself because that’s how he was _raised_. That’s how he’d grown up, had to put himself first because nobody else was going to stand up for him. He’d been fighting for years to be seen as an equal, to be treated normally, and for what? A basic job as a detective? He was never going to make sergeant, why the fuck had he been fooling himself? Why was he lying to himself?

Nines was right. They were alike. Gavin was no better than a goddamn android. He was living in a shithole apartment and doing nothing. Protect and serve, huh? More like ‘solve shitty stupid crimes and don’t actually do anything that matters’. He was nothing. A nobody. The world would be fine without him, he was nothing but a nuisance to everybody else.

He let out a weak little whimper, body trembling harder, now. Gavin locked eyes with the RK900, with _Nines_ , and murmured a weak little ‘please’… and— fuck. The android’s eyes were different again, apologetic and sad. It reached out a weak hand— the one that wasn’t bloody, the one that wasn’t wrapped around what was likely a coil of Gavin’s own intestines, and… and it cupped his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” it whispered, shaking its head. “Gavin, I’m so, so, sorry… I can’t—“ and God, it was regurgitating more of that burning goo again, vomiting it right into Gavin’s lap and drawing another pathetic cry from the detective. He watched weakly as the android convulsed, something in its chest sparking and melting. The burning plastic smell was more profound, and Gavin could smell it far better than his own blood now. God… he couldn’t do anything but watch as it fumbled at the roped binding him, trying to free him somehow, but it wasn’t going very well. 

“End it,” Gavin gagged again. “Please, I can’t— please, if you do me one thing, just— fuckin—“ he jerked again, letting out another sob. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t take it! He just wanted it over with! He watched in horror as the android raised the knife, hopefully to put him out of his misery, but then… the thing collapsed. Jerked hard, goo spilling out of its eyes and ears and nose and every other little orifice and disgusting hole. The android tried to speak again, but was clearly in the final stages of the corruption shutdown. Dying. Just like Gavin was.

Maybe they really were a lot alike. 

The knife dropped, falling from his hand and sliding too far out of reach for Gavin to have any hope to get. He was going to die here. Just like Nines, who looked up one final time and gave him an apologetic look. A rasp, something that only produced more goo. No words. 

Gavin was shaking. The drug— he was sure it was wearing off. It wouldn’t take long before he blacked out again, and then… maybe he’d die. Blood loss. Something. He couldn’t take it. Not any more, not after this. He’d never be the same again, so what was the point of going on? There wasn’t one, really. Hospital bills would put him in debt. He’d be out of work forever. There was no point.

He was dying. He hoped to God that was the truth. Just like the android on the floor, convulsing and jerking in what may very well have been pain. Gavin wouldn’t know. He didn’t get to know him enough to learn if he was capable of feeling pain. He wouldn’t ever know, either. 

This was his fault, wasn’t it? Nines was right, in more ways than one. They were alike. Two men dying on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. They were all each other had right now. Both helpless, too. Gavin felt sick, even as his mind began to slip. He focused as hard as he could, gathering up his thoughts to form one last coherent sentence. He didn’t know if the android could even hear him, but even so...

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, and then again, voice louder. “I’m sorry, I never— I never wanted to hurt you like that, I—“ he jerked again, letting out a weak little sob. “I’m sorry…” he felt his eyes closing, knew he was slipping and quite possibly dying. All he could feel was pain. Pain, and the cool winter air filtering in through the broken windows. He didn’t know how long it would take to find them. Hopefully nobody would. He didn’t deserve a real burial. Not after what he’d done. He’d deserved this, absolutely.

And the last thing he heard, the very last thing that permeated the foggy haze in his mind, was a weak little murmur from Nines. “I forgive you, Gavin.”

Yeah. Maybe they were far more alike than anybody could have guessed. Maybe in another life, there could have been more. Maybe they could have been friends. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

But this life, this one… this was over. It had run its course, however awful it may have been. And it was over, and Gavin couldn’t be more thankful.

Maybe he’d get to try again.

Yeah. _Maybe_. That was all it was, and yet... it brought Gavin some last little bit of comfort as his heart slowed to a stop.

It was good enough for him.


End file.
